A Picinic Break of Reminiscence
by DarkPointLost
Summary: It's college break and the group decides to head to their favorite park for a picnic. Little time is left, which makes all the time spent together more valuable. So, what more to spend that little time with people you love? Reminiscing in the memories?


Miku strolled along ahead of everybody. Holding her satchel over her shoulder. She listened to her friends' conversations quickly getting bored. It was only when she spotted the park her eyes lit up and she reawakened. A grin split her face as she ran towards it whooping. Behind her, twins grinned similarly and followed her example. Everybody else facepalmed their way over.

Miku yanked the picnic blanket out of her pocket. She set it up under a big Sakura Tree. She watched as everyone set up with hands on her hips. A breeze started. Her twintails blew slightly left along with it. As soon as everyone settled onto her teal and pink decorated blanket, she looked to a certain person. This person was studying the designs herself. Miku's face reddened in realization.

"Uh, hah hah... Um... Luka!" Miku waved her giant leek in her direction to avert her attention.

Luka looked up. "Yes?"

Miku almost had a seizure. 'Oh my god her eyes, HER EYES.' She put her hand to her heart only to realize once again, that Luka is watching and waiting for an answer. She flailed her arms and looked around wildly. "Uh, uh, uh! Um!" She picked up a napkin with her free hand and tossed it at Luka's face. "Have a napkin!"

Luka removed the napkin from her face. She looked confused and a little amused. "Thank you?"

"Hahaha, yeah." Miku waved her leek in her direction again sheepishly. 'Smooth moves, Miku!'

Miku looked away only to find Rin and Gumi staring at her. She almost jumped in suprised. Her face-once again-reddened. They shook their heads. Both simultaneously facepalmed to show their support. Miku shakily raised a thumb in response. Rin replied the same way with a wink and Gumi rolled her eyes. Suprisingly, no one noticed both displays.

Miku put her hand down, beginning to nervously chew on her leek. Meiko slipped out of Kaito's arms and rummaged through her bag. "You guys will never believe what I've brought!"

There was a chorus of eye rolling. In unison everyone answered, "Saké."

"Oh, ho ho! You guys know me too well!" She replied, taking a swig from her bottle.

Kaito's eyes widened. "Hey! I thought you were going to share! You can't drink from the bottle!"

"Were."

Miku began giggling and soon, everyone was laughing. Gumi tackled Rin and put her in a headlock. Kaito was trying to take the bottle from Meiko. Gakupo and Len watched in amusement. Miku turned back to Luka who she found is staring at her. Their eyes locked. 'She's staring at me! She's staring at me! Wait, she's staring at me? Why is she staring at me!? Do I have something on my face!?'

Miku touched and smooshed her face franticly, a confused Luka watching her. "Uuuhhh, Miku? Are you okay?"

Miku stopped, her hands frozen on her face. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Really sublime."

'Sublime?' they both thought.

'Smooth Miks!' She thought while putting her hands down.

'Gosh, she must think I'm a creep for staring at her!'

They continued to stare at each other awkwardly. Miku opened her mouth several times but closed it each time. She could see everything reflected in Luka's blue eyes. Miku studied her pink irises, drinking her eyeballs in. She simply couldn't get enough. Luka, likewise, drank in Miku's teal eyeballs. Eyes. Eye color.

"Maybe we should finish up here?" Luka said averting her eyes and interrupting everybody.

They all nodded in unison, except Luka, of course. Everyone began eating their respective sandwiches. Everbody taking turns to comment on each others' sandwich.

"You filled your sandwich with saké? Saké?"

"I'm not suprised you both have banana and orange sandwiches."

"How can you eat that with eggplants?! Outrageous!"

"A tuna sandwich is pretty normal."

'Seriously?' Luka pouted. "Are you trying to say something, Gakupo?"

He grinned. "No, no, no. I'm just saying it's pretty normal compared to us." he says as he drinks a from a clear bottle filled with purple liquid. Probably eggplant.

'Oh yes, quite normal.'

Miku watched Luka pout. She could've died just then. 'So unbelievably cute, it's not even possible.' She slurped up her drool. 'Crap! I'm drooling again!' She jammed her leek sandwich into her mouth.

"Kaito!" Len exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention to Kaito. They watched as the liquidy substance dripped from his sandwich. "How could you put icecream in your sandwich?!"

Kaito opened and closed his mouth like a fish, which Luka mocked with her toy tuna. "I-I... B-But Gumi's eating a carrot sandwich and Meiko's is filled with saké! Plus, it's an icecream sandwich."

Rin shook her head. "I say carrot sandwiches are normal. Meiko... Meiko is Meiko. And you be trippin'."

Kaito gaped. "How does that explain anything?!"

Rin and Len replied in unison, "She's your girlfriend, you should know better than all of us." Even the pause was in unison.

Miku bit into a leek since she finished her sandwich. "You called the duo upon yourself, Kaito. And if they can't beat you with logic, they'll beat you with stupidity." Miku said through a mouthful of leek. 'Icecream sandwich?'

The twins nodded vigorously. Kaito raised his hands in surrender, then continued to eat his sandwich. Once everyone was done, they packed up. Miku saw the rest were getting ready to leave; she cried out, "Wait!"

Everyone turned towards her questioningly. "We still have time, why don't we play? For old times sake? I mean, we have to go back to college soon, so why not enjoy ourselves right now?"

Meiko let go of Kaito's hand and walked over to Miku, plopping her satchel by her's next to the tree. She smirked. "What do you propose then?"

A gleam entered Miku's eyes. "Tag."

Kaito groaned. "Tag? Seriously? We're adults already, Mi-"

Kaito was interrupted by a loud smash. His head flew back in motion with a bottle. Meiko straightened and dusted off some dust. She clasped hands with an excited Miku. "Alright. Since you suggested tag, you're it first!"

Miku jumped up and down. "Yes!"

Meiko motioned everyone to lay their bags by the tree. Once everyone except a grumbling Kaito put their bags down, the game ensued. Miku chased them everywhere. Ducking under slides, slipping through bars, across the grass. Everyone was giggling and laughing, reminiscing in their childhood. Soon, Kaito joined in.

Somehow, Miku always ended up being it. She chased a laughing Luka down, quickly coming upon her. "Gotcha!" Miku exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Luka from behind.

Time slowed down. Miku smiled obliviously. Luka felt her arms slipping around her waist. An ache ran through Miku's heart, she finally got to hold Luka, through a game of tag. Luka felt a warmth spreading from her heart. 'It would be nice, if she could actually hold me in her arms like this.'

All too soon, Luka felt Miku's arms leave her. She turned to see her. A happy smile is on Miku's face. Miku ran away crying out, "You're it, Luka!"

Luka snapped back to attention. She grinned and proceeded to chase the twins around. Later on, they finally retired at the Sakura Tree. They chatted happily, laughing and bringing up old memories. Soon, it was sunset.

Kaito got up, offering Meiko a hand which she took. He turned to Miku. "I think it's time to leave now."

Miku smiled up at him, standing up. "Not just yet." She slipped a glow-in-the-dark leek behind her left ear and picked up her two glow-in-the-dark leeks.

The twins grinned, matching what she did with their respective "glowsticks". When everyone was geared up, they followed Miku to the old playground tunnel. It is a long, tall tunnel with lights on the sides, near the ceiling. Gakupo whistled. "Wow. Remember when this tunnel used to amaze us?"

The tunnel could still fit them all. But Gakupo could easily extend his arm up and touch the ceiling with his hand. Miku smiled. "It still amazes me."

Everyone smiled in agreement, memories flooding through them. Rin actually flicked a tear from her eye. "Stop it guys. You're making me cry."

Miku looked out, the sun had set and it was dark. Perfect. She turned to everyone and flashed them a smile then turned to face the tunnel. Even now, the tunnel is very, very long. She extended her arms out, glow-in-the-dark leeks in hands and began running. She curved to the sides like an airplane. Soon followed Rin, Len, Gumi, Luka, Gakupo, Meiko, then Kaito. Laughter rang out through the tunnels. Everyone flashed back to when they had done this as children by Miku's idea, and here they were. Doing this again because of the very same person.

Everyone packed up their stuff, leaving only their respective treasure behind their ear. Miku and Luka said their goodbyes to everyone, telling them to go ahead without them. They parted ways with smiles. When they were ready to leave, Miku laced her hand in Luka's. She smiled at her to which Luka happily returned.

They walked out of the park, hand-in-hand. They talked and laughed on their way. It suddenly started pouring. A giggling Miku slipped a mini umbrella out of her satchel and covered them with it. Luka smiled. "Aw, geez, Miku. You always come prepared."

Miku laughed. "Well, it's because I got to save one of you guys all the time, right?!"

Luka laughed in agreement. "Yeah."

Miku looked at Luka, who turned to look at her curiously as Miku had stopped walking. "Miku?"

Miku slipped her hand out of Luka's and caressed her cheek. "Luka... I love you."

Luka's eyes widened as Miku leaned in. Tears slipping from her eyes as they shared their first kiss.

* * *

\(^ 3 ^)/-Yes!

* * *

A week later, Miku and Luka walked hand-in-hand, similar to the night they had confessed their love for each other. The rain was pouring down, and Luka tightened her grip on Miku who did likewise.

"You know Luka... I never thought I could ever be with you."

A tear slipped from Luka's eye. "I didn't think so either."

Miku smiled, placing a kiss on Luka's cheek. They walked on in silence, enjoying each other's prescence. Out of nowhere, headlights fell on them. Miku gasped, pulling them out of the way just in time.

"Shit! That was close!" She exclaimed whilst checking Luka.

"Miku, Miku! I'm fine! You pulled me out of the way remember?" Luka reassured her.

Miku smiled. "Right, right."

As Miku picked up the fallen umbrella, she flashed Luka a smile. Luka smiled in return. That was the last thing she saw. Bright lights and a frown.

* * *

T^T

* * *

Miku layed her head on the gravestone. Tears falling from her eyes. She faced the grave, setting flowers on it. "Hey Luka. I brought you more flowers. ... How are you doing? The doctor told me I would be able to walk fine again in a week's time. A week!"

She laughed bitterly, motioning to the crutches beside her. "Hahaha! I waited for you for a month! How is it I'm still alive and you aren't?!"

She slammed her fist into the stone. A sob escaped her mouth as she finally broke down. "A week! It's always a week! I-I, I just barely confessed to you, and I lose you to a stupid drunk driver!"

This had become her daily routine. She would visit Luka's grave everyday. It always resulted in her breaking down like this. Sometimes she would scream. Sometimes she would curse the person who did this. They haven't even caught the fucker and it looks to be like he's giving no damn's.

"You know Luka..." Miku pursed her lip. She layed her head on the cold stone again. "I never got to share anything with you. When these feelings started, why, and..." The wind steadily blew on, chilling her as she cuddled into the stone. She kissed it. "I never got to tell you how much I love you..."

* * *

A\N- I bet you didn't see that coming. I gave hints and if you could find my hidden, cruel jokes in this, congratulations. I hope you get a cookie after this, or something you like. Bye-Bye.

P.S. If you're wondering what happened to everyone else (their reactions, feeling, etc.) don't be afraid to ask! I did kind of leave that open-ended. Also, did anyone besides me picture a bunch of mini leeks in Miku's mouth in the "Meiko is Meiko." part?

Another note: I almost made Luka's eyes pink. Lol. How can I lol after what I just wrote? Typed. Erm, yeah, I'm going to end this now before I blunder my way... somewhere. Find that cookie (or something you like!)!

P.P.S. or P.S.S. This is the last one, I swear! The part where they're running through the tunnels, I wish I could draw and show you guys the picture. But I can't draw for shit! I would've had Miku and Rin in one, then Len and Gumi, Luka and Gakupo alone, and Meiko and Kaito together. The reason Luka is alone is to depict her lonliness. Mwahahaha! So evil. And I couldn't find anyone to pair Gakupo up with since there's no one else, but you could just imagine an eggplant running along behind him. Hehehe.

EDIT: Fixed spelling error and added minor stuff.

ANOTHER EDIT: Otherwise, Miku would've had her hands eternally on her face. So yeah, she had extra hands the whole time, but now she doesn't! Hahaha!

TRIPLE EDIT: I must say (type), this wasn't suppose to be all that sad. Per a review, I want to make that clear. Does that sound like... Nevermind. But I ment it to be sudden, quick, and suprising. And if it did suprise you, I accomplished my goal. Now, let's all eat cookies or something! Cookies, cookies, cookies... Cooky.


End file.
